User blog:Primrøse/Happy Birthday Schuyler!
Schuyler, you mean everything to me. You bring joy to my life. We had a very awkward and weird way to meet but trust me, it was worth it. We've been friends ever since, and you've always been there for me. Without you, I wouldn't be able to go through the hard times. I know it isn't much, but I made a gift for you. Trust me, you deserve much more than just a den. I want you to go see what I made, please go see it at my den! I love you so much (in a friend way), I hope this birthday is everything you've wished for! A message from seen Schuyler, I love you more than anything. You're simply amazing, and you've completely changed my life. I first met you when I was introduced to you by a friend (when you were nm for a while), yet I didn't take much notice of you. I buddied you anyway. I went on my merry way and forgot. Yet on my buddy list you stayed. After a rough patch of drama, I had searched desperately for a pack. I found NS. As soon as I entered camp for the first time, I felt welcome. I was greeted warmly and forced into someone's lap.You know, all the good shit. Yet you stood out to me from the start. (not done with it, still typing) For one, your playful demeanor made you stand out. Everytime you'd crack a dirty joke, I laughed. That was a first. I wanted to know you more, but I didn't know how to approach you. I, honestly, liked you back then. Then I saw Togo and you. I was taken aback and rather hurt. I recovered soon enough. Time passed, and you were open again (I guess he had togo amirite?). Just as I was about to ask you, I found out you were with that xxfalleninreverse or whatever the hell his username was kid. For the second time, I was heart broken. I gradually got over it. Yet, finally, you were open again. (still typing lmao) This time, I was careful. I asked around. I found out that you actually liked me back. I was more than excited. Overjoyed is more of the word. When I told Kylie, she helped me (along with a whole load of excited caps lock). The next day, I summoned the balls to ask you. So I approached you with a punch of coffee and dog puns. I was, honestly, the happiest I could be. You made me happy. You were all I wanted. All I needed, practically. I really, really loved you (and I still do<3). Then the shitty part came. I quit, I rejoined, we got together again, we broke up, we got together again, we broke up, and now we're finally back together. (still typing holy shit) I guess what I'm trying to say is, you're amazing. Impossible to replace. I'd do anything, absolutely anything for you. I love you more than anything. You are everything to me. I love you so much, baby, it's not even real. I wouldn't trade you for all the diamonds in the world. Why? Because you are my diamond. My beautiful, amazing diamond. Happy birthday baby girl _________________________________ An Actual Writing By Chase ''Schuyler meant defender and scholar back in some old name dictionary, but to me Schuyler doesn’t just mean a defender or a scholar. To me, Schuyler is the type of name and person with impressive clumsiness, adequate typos, a hot physical appearance, and a bold personality. Honestly, no person can replace you. When I was new to AJGW, it was you who always greeted me first. It was only you that I’d talk to. Even through my shitty depression, and shitty jokes, you’re the one who always was by my side. It’s like the way a defender in soccer always has got the back of a forward. Oh, and I was serious that if I met you in real, I’d take you to Tacobell and share a baja blast. You're my best friend, and if you ever miss a step, I’ll always be there to catch you or I’d miss the step with you. I’ve thought about this, and with every year you grow, I’ll make a new promise. For your birthday this year, I promise that I will not ever lie to you. Happy Birthday Skie! God know how thankful I am to have you. Category:Blog posts